Zero Communication
by haizakis
Summary: In a world where communication was forbidden, how could you not break the rules? When baby blue hues meet red and golden ones, how will their misery turn out in the end? / quick and lame akakuro drabble prompt for day 2/3! Prompt: Language & Danger.
**ZERO COMMUNICATION**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 04/12/2016 – 04/13/2016

A/N: In the first few parts no one actually legit speaks so the dialogues are italicized since it's in thoughts. When you see that they're not italicized then it's legit speaking.

An AU where Kuroko and Akashi are in a world where communication is forbidden.

Drabble for AkaKuro Day 2! and 3 idk

Have mercy on me, I had to memorize for my HW so I couldn't finish the fanfic on time plus there was strong rain today that ruined electricity so I couldn't continue writing since like? My laptop died 5 mins later lmao.

Prompt: Language & Danger.

TRIGGER WARNING: MINOR WOUNDS, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, and LANGUAGE.

— ( 赤黒. )

 _And when he made man, the only thing he restricted them from was to communicate._

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Silent and grey; this world was nothing but made of clay._

 _People were created like a wretch's first sketch._

 _However, not every figure started off with a rough sculpture._

 _Granted that we were all nothing but a measly doll_

 _to divine eyes that look down on us from the skies,_

 _there were dolls that existed to be beyond the walls._

 _Although without fortitude we cannot be shrewd._

 _In this world where puzzles are told,_

 _of riddles and rhymes that twiddle;_

 _we must remember how we must be scourged to be forged_

 _into who we could be._

— ( 赤黒. )

In a world where communication was forbidden, no one had ever thought of considering anyone as their friend or even an acquaintance. Not even a rival or a family. Everyone here lives independently and relied only on themselves, other people did not matter to them for their own success and well being was their only priority. A failure is a failure and it was no one else's fault but the one who committed the mistake. A success is a success and only those who achieve that are worthy of living.

In this world, only their sole existence mattered. Others were simply just a decoration to their eyes.

This was a world where the skies were baby blue and the sun had a beautiful, radiating shade of yellow yet the inhabitants of this world were cold and grey.

— ( 赤黒. )

Kuroko Tetsuya. That was his name, a new inhabitant into this prototype world.

He had sky blue coloured hair and cerulean eyes that were like sapphires. Such a peaceful colour; such a beautiful colour—however he was just like the rest; cold and grey.

Dull gaze looked around to where he must start and upon realizing it; naïve thoughts had resurged from the depths of his curious mind and began to wander in his ocean of thoughts like a raging wave. He wore a blank expression, however if one excelled in human observation they would immediately notice the difference in his existence. A face that showed no emotion and yet his expression illustrated unusual sentiments that overflowed.

" _I should head to the Main Office now and see what kind of business I'm assigned to."_

He emitted a light hum as he looked at his phone. A pang of loneliness engulfed his precious little heart as he stared at his tedious phone. There were no games, no contacts—there was no one to call or message. The only things in his phone were a small calendar, a clock and a notepad. Only the things necessary for a successful life was there, anything else is unnecessary.

Blue eyes scanned the buildings where no words were written. There were no signs, there were nothing. Confusion was evident in his face as he turned his attention to a nearby park. He wondered why there was a park with such small attractions when there wasn't anyone that could possibly fit in that ridiculous attraction, however curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but delve into seeking the purpose of that odd place.

As he walked towards the park, he took a step forward and much to his surprise his phone started to ring. He immediately took his phone and suspiciously enough, there were nothing written on his phone. No notifications or warning. He shrugged and kept the phone back in his pocket and continued to go inside the park. He began to be closer to the colorful attraction; however he stopped when he felt an invisible barrier separate his ground from his destination.

Anxiety welled inside him as he stood on his ground with a straight posture. He held his bag tightly as his gaze was fixed straight. This was only his first day in this world and he realized he had broken a rule.

— ( 赤黒. )

In this world three rules were important to follow.

First was, "Any spoken language or communication by actions are completely forbidden. Interaction between two people will result to immediate execution for both sides."

Then second, "Only do what is necessary. Needless actions will result to immediate execution or a trial, depending on how heavy the action committed is. One person is given five warnings and once these five warnings have been used they will be expelled from the world or executed."

Lastly the third, "Going to unauthorized places due to curiosity will result to trial. One person is given five warnings and once these five warnings have been used they will be expelled from the world or executed."

This world functioned as an experiment for the Divine Ones who wished to create a world with no violence; however it was clear that this world was another failure.

— ( 赤黒. )

A red line appeared on his right wrist; it burned as if a burning metal had been used to draw a line on his pale skin. He bit his bottom lip to suppress the tingling pain as he turned his heels and began to walk back to his supposed destination. He did not look back for he knew it will break a rule. He had used one of his warnings and if he were to break the rule two more times he was sure to be expelled from existence.

Then again, dying wasn't so bad.

Kuroko shook his head as he continued on walking. Those thoughts were unnecessary and all that mattered was his status.

With his head hung low as he stared at his feet he didn't recognize that a well-known person was approaching him. Both were ignorant of their surroundings that by accident that collided. Normally such incident just gets brushed off, after all communication was forbidden however Kuroko instinctively bowed and continued walking on.

However what Kuroko had made was another warning. Another painful line was drawn on his wrist as he trembled in pain. The other male he had accidentally stumbled on was no ordinary man. He had been an inhabitant for so long that this was the first time he had ever seen such an unusual inhabitant. A surprised expression evident upon his firm and superior features, however that was still a form of communication and that action results to a warning.

To reply to one's action with an expression is forbidden as it is a form of communication. For the first time ever, a red line was drawn on the male's left wrist. He was astonished that an act by a peculiar boy could make him break a rule. He turned his heels and tried to look for the boy although he was already gone from his sight. He kept a cool composure and began on walking to his assigned destination yet his thoughts couldn't stop wandering about the bizarre encounter a while ago.

" _How odd…"_

— ( 赤黒. )

Kuroko winced in pain as he rubbed his sore wrist. He covered it with his long sleeves and he could feel himself slowly saying good bye to his existence in this world even if it was just his first day.

Upon arriving at the main office he stared at the woman at the counter and gave her his ID. The woman had a dull expression and simply typed on her keyboard then afterwards gave the boy an envelope and another ID.

The male simply turned his heels and left the office as soon as he had received his new ID and the envelope. He opened it and looked at his papers to see which apartment he was assigned to.

He wondered why normal inhabitants were never allowed to write words, do sign language or say anything in general while officials are able to communicate. Then again, that was just another pointless thought. He then placed the paper back in the envelope and placed the files in his bag. He walked towards the assigned building and gazed at the pretty blue sky.

" _What if… there was another world?"_

Wishful thoughts ran through his mind as he could see the beautiful skies radiating so much light. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps that it was true that there was another world where everything was more beautiful; a world where communication was free for everyone.

He kept a nonchalant expression as he neared his destination. As soon as he entered the building he searched for an elevator and once he was in he pressed the button that leads to the ninth floor. He held his bag tightly as he was just alone in the elevator. It stooped once it was on the fifth floor. The doors opened revealing a man with crimson red hair and mismatched coloured eyes. Kuroko was mesmerized by such unusual beauty however he did not show any sign of awe and simply looked straight.

The other male entered the elevator and once the doors closed he pressed the button that led to the eleventh floor. Silence was only present between the two however the blue haired male couldn't help but feel anxious and intimidated yet captivated by the presence beside him. He did not steal any glance and simply stared straight into his reflection on the doors and with his range of vision he could see slight of the person beside him.

Unease ran through the boy's veins as he tried to remain calm despite his anxiety.

On the other hand the red head had a cool aura. He stared at his reflection on the elevator doors and could see the stiff posture of the person beside him. With his wide range of vision and excellent human observation he could easily see the anxiety the person he had beside him. Amusement burned in his body as he could feel himself getting excited at the unusual boy beside him. He didn't expect to meet him again, and to think that they live in the same building was more than enough to make him think that maybe this was not just some coincidence.

The taller male took out his phone as a disguise. His head then looked down however his eyes glanced at the boy's appearance. His eyes immediately saw the two red lines on the boy's wrist and he was surprised for a moment however he did not show any sign of expression.

Checking his phone for a moment he closed it once again and returned it back in his pocket.

The elevator stopped at the night floor and the doors opened. Kuroko took his leave and once the doors closed the red haired male had a small smile playing on his lips.

" _A first timer in this world and yet he had committed two warnings already? How interesting, no one has ever received a warning even in their first days. He's different."_

— ( 赤黒. )

Kuroko then proceeded to go to his designated room, Room 506A. He then had his ID scanned on the lock and once the red light turned green the door opened for him. He entered and the door automatically closed. He switched the lights open and was amazed by the simplicity of the room. There was a bed big enough for one person who liked big spaces, a table and a comfortable looking chair. Kuroko checked the bathroom and saw a nicely made bathroom that had a shower room, a bath tub, a sink and then a toilet bowl.

He checked the kitchen and was pleased that the size wasn't too small or too big; just enough.

He collapsed on the soft bed and threw his bag on the couch nearby. He kicked off his shoes as he emitted a heavy sigh. Hugging the soft pillows and curling up into a ball he looked at his right wrist.

" _What an odd world…"_

He frowned as he closed his eyes. He was off to sleep when suddenly a familiar red head crossed his mind. His eyes shot open and suddenly his drowsiness was all gone. He inhaled a sharp breath as he held his pillow tighter.

His presence, his aura, his face, his hair, his eyes—they were all too different. The people he had seen were all mediocre but he wasn't like them. Kuroko couldn't help but wonder who that person was. The continuous thoughts of the strange man had bothered him so much he that couldn't fall asleep.

" _What an odd man…"_

The more he thought about his encounter with him on the elevator the deeper it got that slowly he had fallen into unconsciousness. Without even being able to take a bath he had fallen asleep thinking about the mesmerizing male with blazing red hair and mismatched eyes.

— ( 赤黒. )

As soon as the red haired male had entered his own room he removed his coat and hung it on the stand. He sat on his chair and opened his laptop and began to do his work. Although he had his main job he was still assigned to continue it at home for at least three hours. Being an inhabitant in this world for over five years he had grown accustomed to the anomalous world he lived in.

He began to open his Word document and began to write his research. Upon typing he noticed the red line on his left wrist. A smile was drawn upon his lips as he emitted a chuckle. He never would've expected to encounter a person who could make the role model of perfection break a rule. Who knew that such a person could exist?

For five whole years he had never disobeyed the Officials, he had always followed every order and being the inhabitant that was assigned to aid the government he had more expectations to carry.

He emitted a sigh as he lay back on his seat. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the CCTV camera that was focused on him. He inwardly smirked as he could see how awful this world was. To think that from the very first time he had entered this world he was assigned to deal with a complex job however it was not like he had the right to object to what was assigned to him.

To defy the Head's orders will result to execution, and to think that the executioner was him—how ironic, isn't it?

To fear death by execution and yet you are the one who initiates the execution, how awful could that even be?

His name was Akashi Seijurou, an inhabitant in this world for a solid five years.

The very first day he opened his eyes he could feel his existence much different from the rest however he was not the one to judge his one presence. When he had entered the Main office he never would've expected to be assigned to handle a job so feared, hated yet important.

In this world, rules were made for peace however there are those who disrupt the peace and they are to be killed by the executioner.

Akashi didn't mind, he never had any personal connection to those he had executed however he could not understand how they could smile while they die. Was it worth it to risk your life just to communicate?

Being one of the officials despite being one of the prototypes made he was able to communicate, only towards officials like him and not regular inhabitants.

His phone rang and he took his phone and without looking at the screen to see who the caller was he simply just answered it.

" **Seijurou, I can see that you are dozing off.** "

He inwardly groaned as he knew this voice.

"My apologies, headmaster—however I have found someone quite interesting."

Akashi could hear the surprised gasp the person from the other line. That old man even dared to tell his other servants about the news.

" **This is the first time I've heard you actually say that you're interested in someone, could he be another one with a secret potential to be an official?"**

Akashi's mismatched eyes were no disease or irregularity when he was made, it was a gift given to him and only him. His left eye that had the colour of gold was able to see through a person's data. They could analyze and see perfectly their hidden abilities. Because of his eye he had turned a number of regular inhabitants into one of the officials.

"I have not yet organized my data, our encounter was very quick and short but I do expect to see him once again tomorrow."

The red head could hear the silent disappointment of the other male. He could internally just execute that man if only he wasn't his boss and if ever he did try out of rage he wouldn't be able to stand up against him.

" **Alright, but I want detailed news tomorrow. I have my eyes on you, Seijurou."**

The call ended and Akashi inwardly sighed. He closed his phone and placed it on his table beside his laptop.

Being an inhabitant in this world meant that every action one would do is being recorded. Everything that was done is seen, even in the bathroom however females are assign for females while males are assigned for males. Even officials are being watched, especially them. Being one of the higher ranking meant that that person had more authority than a normal person and once you get hold of a higher authority they may abuse it which is why Akashi was there to execute not only regular inhabitants but officials who also abuse their authority.

Akashi began to continue with his research paper but his thoughts weren't solely focused on doing it.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh."

He secretly grinned at the thought. To think that he'd be able to see a glimpse of his ID by accident seemed a little too much of a coincidence to him.

— ( 赤黒. )

The beautiful sun rose and its light broke through the white curtains.

Kuroko frowned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still hazy so he blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching. He crossed his legs and rubbed his sleepy eyes. _"Good morning to myself…"_

He sat still for a few seconds still feeling a little drowsy. His turned his head to see his alarm clock and realized how he was ten minutes earlier than his alarm. He inwardly sighed and shut his alarm just in case it might ring while he would be in the middle of something. He got out of the bed and realized that he hasn't taken a bath since his arrival in this world. He felt a little disgusted in himself and then took a towel then got inside the bathroom.

Taking the shampoo that was prepared for him he couldn't help but feel delighted that his shampoo smelled like vanilla. His soap was like strawberries, the innocent and fresh scent was alluring to his senses. The lukewarm water that hit his skin was soothing that he could just stay in shower for a whole lifetime.

As soon as he had finished bathing he dried himself and changed in his work outfit. Apparently he'll be working as a newspaper delivery boy. He wasn't so happy about it but it was a job that he knew he could manage.

With just a plain t-shirt and a zip-up black hoodie and black jogging pants with three blue stripes on the side. He went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee for himself. Soon as he tasted the drink he frowned at the bitter taste. He wasn't fond of bitter and so he added milk into his drink however the taste still didn't suit him. He threw the contents in the sink and washed the cup then took a glass of cold orange juice. He felt refreshed upon drinking it knowing that the orange juice was fresh.

He went to the bathroom once again and brushed his teeth then gargled. He looked at his reflection in the mirror then turned away. He took his back and his ID then went to the door. He switched off the lights and took his black coloured cap.

" _I guess it's time to work."_

He had the lock scan his ID to open and once he exited his room then walked towards the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited for it to open. Once the doors opened he was surprised to see the red haired male in the elevator. He did not hesitate and simply got inside the elevator. He saw that the ground floor button had been pushed so he did not bother pressing it anymore. He stood there stiffly as he held his bag gently to not show any signs of anxiety.

Akashi had a calm outlook as he simply waited for the elevator to stop but deep inside him he wished that the elevator would malfunction just so he could spend a little more with this odd human.

On the other hand, the blue haired male could simply just shiver in nervousness but he did not do what he wished he could do. If he ever showed any reaction towards another's presence he may break another rule. He had committed two warnings on just the first day and if he'd just add more he'd definitely die faster than anyone.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened at the fifth floor. An odd male with an intimidating aura entered. He had ash grey hair and unsightly piercings. Kuroko had never seen anyone so improper. Everyone in this world were so refined, it was no because it was how the world was but because it was how they were created.

The tall male entered and the doors closed. He leaned against the side and scratched his ear, "Oh? Seijurou, who knew you'd be up this early? I thought your shift was until later afternoon."

Kuroko was surprised to see them having a conversation. _"Isn't communication forbidden? Not unless…"_

He kept a calm look and didn't look at the two people beside him. He kept a blank expression as he stared at the reflection on the doors.

"Headmaster had an urgent meeting and I have to obey to his orders." The man named Seijurou simply stated.

"Hm, you know how much I hate you? I fucking hate how you got a cool job." He said with disgust as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"My job is nothing to be proud of, and I wouldn't want you to have my job—you'd just torture them, Haizaki." He said without even glancing at the other male.

The one named Haizaki frowned and was about to grab the other's collar and Akashi slapped his hand away. "Violence between officials is prohibited, I'm sure you know the basics, right?" Akashi said coldly.

Kuroko felt himself mentally shiver at the tense situation beside him. _"As I thought, they really are officials."_

"Whatever." The other male simply clicked his tongue and kept silent.

The doors for the ground floor opened and they exited. Kuroko took a different route and he could feel himself breathing fresh air once he had removed himself from the tense situation in the elevator.

" _Was that a conversation between officials? I should refrain from being near any, but somehow I keep on encountering this man named Seijurou."_

He heaved a deep breath then went to the office he was assigned to and then collected the newspapers to be delivered. He looked at the paper with the addresses where he'd deliver and he simply turned his heels as he carried the box full of newspapers. He took the delivery motorcycle he was given by the company then off he went to the first destination.

The first was he delivered newspaper at a café shop. It was no big deal since he just handed a pack of newspapers then left. The second one was a convenience store and then the next was phone store.

With the last pack left he went to the assigned destination and inwardly groaned as the place was a little bit far. He parked his vehicle and held the pack of news papers then entered the building.

Everything was so clean and white, the chairs were white and the counters were white. He went to the main counter and showed his ID and his delivery paper. The lady then pressed a button which opened the door to her right. Kuroko just left and entered the left hallway and then tried to find the room he had to deliver to.

Upon arriving on his destination he looked at the door and was about to knock when he heard voiced.

" _ **Haizaki's not skipping work again, isn't he-nodayo?"**_

" _Haizaki? Don't tell me…"_

" _ **Yes he is. After we left the elevator he simply scurried off and had fun with his time."**_

" _Oh no I know that voice."_

Kuroko mentally cursed himself and coincidence.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a tall male with tanned skin and odd dark blue hair.

"Oh newspaper delivery, thanks!" The male gave a friendly grin and took the pack of newspapers.

Kuroko glanced at the corner of his eye and saw a familiar red haired male. He immediately turned his heels and left.

The tanned male shrugged and closed the door.

"Normal people sure are boring… they can't talk, they can't just... do anything at all." He said with a yawn as he took one of the newspapers and began to read and placed the pack on the table.

"Well we can't help it—that's how the world was made, isn't it-ssu?" A blonde male said with a sigh and a pout.

"I want more food…" A disheartened lazy voice said.

"Shut it all of you; you are irritating my ears-nodayo" A man with green hair stated as he had a frown on his face.

"Weirdo man that brings some weird ass items has the guts to talk." The tanned male scratched the back of his head then closed the newspaper.

"Ne, Akashicchi—don't you think the delivery boy was kinda cute?" The blonde male said with sheer excitement.

"Oi Kise you already know Akashi isn't going to ever be interested in any—"

"He is quite interesting." The red haired male simply stated which dumbfounded everyone.

"E-Eh?! The Akashi Seijurou actually interested in someone? Who knew this day would even come!" The tanned male exclaimed.

"Shut it, Daiki. I will slit your throat if you ever continue that." Akashi said with a menacing glare.

The man named Daiki nervously dropped a bead of sweat and nodded, "Y-yeah. Roger that, Akashi…"

"That delivery boy is something else; he may be an official however that is not his _**purpose**_." Akashi simply sighed and rested his cheek on his palm then began to write a note on his post-its.

— ( 赤黒. )

" _I just delivered to a room full of officials!"_

Kuroko couldn't help but feel accomplished about it.

He rode his motorcycle once again and went back to where he worked. He gave the payment given to his manager and afterwards left. He commuted back home since bringing the company's vehicle was forbidden.

On the way home his mind wandered to think of the officials.

At first he thought they were regular beings like them with just a better role however he was mistaken. They were chosen ones. They were the inhabitants chosen to preserve this world. He didn't know most of them or their jobs; all he knew was that they were there for a reason. Maybe they weren't like the normal inhabitants of this world, maybe they were close to being like the Gods who created this world?

They may be important people; however some of them were hated and feared. The one hated the most was the executioner. It was the basics to know that man; he was the one who deals with all the people who break the rules however no one has a solid idea of who the executioner is.

A sense of uneasiness crawled up his spine as he shivered ever so slightly. He didn't understand his action but he knew it had a meaning.

Upon arriving at the building he entered and walked towards the elevator when he came across a familiar man once again.

" _An official…and not just an ordinary one—it' him, the one I keep on crossing paths with."_

Akashi glanced at the blue haired boy and gave a small smile.

Kuroko was surprised but he did not show any reaction and simply moved along. He entered the elevator once again and pressed the button that led to the ninth floor.

Finally he's alone on the elevator, it was usually him and the red haired official in the elevator and it was unsettling.

He was tapping his finger on the strap of his bag as he mentally hummed. Thoughts of the mesmerizing official filled his mind. Everyday they'd have a quick encounter, whether it's just on the streets or errands or in the elevator. They never talked; they never communicated however Kuroko felt attached to him. He didn't know exactly why but thinking about him just made him happy.

Once the doors opened he then walked to where his room was when he heard a familiar voice nearby.

" _ **My apologies Headmaster, I thought he was someone special but he was nothing extraordinary. In fact he's just another failure of a prototype."**_

Kuroko frowned at such harsh words. He knew officials had a higher rank but the thought of them treating other individuals are crap was injustice. To think that the man he had grown attached to was also like that, it made him think twice of his blossoming feelings.

He decided to hide and listen a little, he knew that was awful but he couldn't help but be curious of what the officials were talking about.

" _ **Yes, the boy named Kuroko Tetsuya is a failure. He's just like any other being."**_

Kuroko felt himself speechless. That was his name mentioned there.

" _ **Yes, I assure you that I shall not make any mistakes anymore."**_

He felt an unusual feeling; it was so heavy that he didn't understand why it made him feel sick. There was a throbbing pain in his chest that he felt a lump in his throat.

" _No shut it, Tetsuya. You aren't supposed to react. You're just a prototype, just another being in this world. Your existence was never significant in the first place."_

But it **hurts**.

He stayed beside the wall, stiff and completely taken aback at what he recently heard. He wished he never decided to eavesdrop.

Kuroko shook his head and scurried along to go to his room. With a blank face he took a deep breath then showed up from the shadows. He passed by the red haired male and without a single glance he had his ID scanned then he entered his room.

He never realized it but he had already started crying.

" _Tears?"_

How odd, indeed.

— ( 赤黒. )

Akashi closed his phone and emitted a relieved sigh. If he was able to remove the Official's attention to that boy then it'd be safer for him to have his alone time. Once told that the being is a failure the officials do not intent to put any attention on those beings. With that he could have the boy to himself.

He was surprised when suddenly the blue haired male appeared from the corner. He did not show any emotion and yet he could clearly see what he had just done.

Frustration, betrayal, and guilt—they were clearly evident on the blue haired male's expression. With that said Akashi could conclude that he had heard his conversation.

He wanted to catch up to him but he knew it would not solve anything. He might just put the boy into more harm.

Communication was a very dangerous thing to do.

— ( 赤黒. )

" _I'm a fool, I'm a fool—"_

This was ridiculous. Him falling in love? And more so with the official, Akashi Seijurou?

There was no way he could accept himself falling in love. What was love anyways?

No, these were naïve feelings—he's nothing but a prototype in this prototype world. He's nothing, he's nothing — he's nothing.

He was nothing but another insignificant being.

" _I'm not a fool. I'm not in love, I'm not betrayed, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…"_

Ridiculous train of thoughts that went in loops in his mind as he fell on his couch, he curled up into a ball as he covered his ears in hopes that the silence will stop growing. It was like light, the stronger the light the darker the shadow and with the current situation—the more silent the surroundings the louder his thoughts became.

He felt himself fall out of character, where was his usual cool demeanor; his monotonous expression that never showed a hint of emotion?

All gone since his encounter with that one person.

— ( 赤黒. )

" _Tetsuya… Kuroko Tetsuya…"_

He repeated his name over and over again in his mind. His miserable expression a while ago couldn't be erased in his mind. It was so vivid and clear that the guilt was consuming him. If only that old man didn't call in such an inconvenient place. He couldn't just ignore the call or tell the old man to call again later since that was an act of defying his orders.

He wondered what would happen next. Would he still see the underlying emotions from the unusual boy or would he completely change? Would he be one of the normal beings or would something else erupt?

Questions ran through his head like a bullet train that he couldn't focus on his paper. He glanced at the time and noticed that it had just been ten minutes since the unfortunate encounter. He ran a hand through his red locks then sighed in frustration.

" _Tetsuya… I'm a fool…."_

— ( 赤黒. )

A day passed, and another until it turned into weeks. Nothing changed in the world, everything was normal and productive. People are working and doing what is in their schedules, officials are doing their job to maintain the order in the world, and the administration are doing well in recording everyone's status.

However those days that passed wasn't normal for two certain males.

Kuroko Tetsuya had been doing his job like he usually does but the underlying regret and disappointment was heavy that he had to force himself not to let such immature things hinder his job. Apparently his accidental encounters with the certain red head had never occurred again. He was pleased but somehow he was dismayed that he couldn't see the red head any more. He wished he'd see him again in the elevator; he didn't care if they wouldn't be able to talk, all he wanted was to feel his presence nearby. It hurt him how he was so scared of being with the red head as well.

He inwardly sighed as he delivered the last pack of newspapers. He handed the male the newspapers then left. Somehow he couldn't forget about the official who thanked him for the newspaper. Being an official they were allowed to communicate however Kuroko didn't know if they had some kind of limitation. Kuroko couldn't help but smile a little at the memory of a certain tanned male who thanked him for delivering the newspapers. It was the first time and possibly the only time he'll receive that kind of thanks.

Apparently another person was set to have the same job as his and he no longer delivered to buildings that were far away and someone else handled that part of the place whereas he handled the nearby territories.

He parked his motorcycle and was about to scan his ID to mark his end of shift when he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was his new co-worker. He did not do any greeting or gestures and simply moved along. The other person looked at him and then moved along as well.

" _So that's him, huh?"_

The maroon haired male shrugged and mentally frowned as he walked his way home.

Kuroko had his ID scanned then afterwards he commuted his way home. He gazed up at the sky that was turning dark; he adored the red orange skies that were slowly dyed in blue.

" _Such a beautiful colour—I could just drown by looking at it."_

— ( 赤黒. )

As soon as he arrived in the building he walked towards the elevator and was surprised to see his co-worker beside him. He did not show any emotion and simply stood there. The taller male glanced at the other then looked back to the elevator doors.

The doors opened and the two entered the elevator. One pressed the ninth floor while the other pressed the eighth floor. Kuroko simply stared at the reflection of the elevator doors and the man beside him took a piece of paper in his pocket and handed it to the other male.

Kuroko looked at him with a confused look and the other male simply just reached it out closer to him. Kuroko took the paper and another red line was drawn on Kuroko's wrist and a red line on the other male's wrist.

"Kagami Taiga. Someone told me to give that to you." He clicked his tongue and before Kuroko could reply the doors opened and Kagami had already left.

Kuroko looked at his right wrist and saw three red lines. He bit his lower lip as he sucked in a sharp breath. Before he opened the folded piece of paper the doors opened again and then he left the elevator. He walked towards his room and after he had his ID scanned he entered the room and switched on the lights. He removed his jacket and cap then placed his bag on the floor then sat on his chair. He opened the folded piece of paper and read the note.

" **Meet me at Room 107B at the eleventh floor tomorrow evening around 7 pm. Just scan the symbols below on the lock and it'll recognize you and let you in."**

Kuroko felt confused. There was no name of who the sender was. The note seemed suspicious but he couldn't just deny this note, after all someone risked their life sending it to him.

Kuroko folded the paper and hid it in his wallet then took a shower then changed his clothes and had retired for the night.

— ( 赤黒. )

Akashi tucked himself to bed as he heaved a deep breath. He couldn't take it, weeks of not seeing the unusual boy, it pained him. He wanted to see him again, even if it was just little encounters he just wanted to reach out to him; to hold his hand and wrap him in his arms, to envelope him with his love, and to make him his. He wanted him; he wanted him dearly.

He glanced at the two red lines on his wrist and a small smile was drawn upon his lips.

" _What do you call this feeling? Is it obsession? Is it desire? But it feels like it's something more than desire."_

He closed his eyes with thought of the unusual boy then fell into unconsciousness.

— ( 赤黒. )

 **Death**. **Death**. **Death**.

Blood was everywhere and his hands were no longer skin colour but crimson red in color. Thick liquid trailed down from his fingertips as mismatched hues stared down at the dead being. Blank and cold his gaze was, he did not spare another glance at the deceased. He turned his heels and handed the sword to his associate.

How many executions were done today? Perhaps if one must estimate the number then the result would be around twenty.

The red haired male sighed as he could not just understand the reason to why people break the rules. It was simple and how could that not be hard to follow?

Even if he was able to communicate he did not find any reason to communicate. All that mattered was himself and no one else.

But he was wrong.

— ( 赤黒. )

The following day, the same routine was followed and once night time had come a certain blue haired boy held a piece of paper a she pressed the button that led to the eleventh floor. Once the elevator stopped he walked out and took a quick look at the paper.

" _Room 107B… Room 107B… Room 107B…"_

He repeated the number in his head as he walked around to see where the said room was.

Upon arriving at his destination he took a deep breath then had the symbols on the paper scanned. A few seconds later the red light had turned green and the door opened. Kuroko felt anxious as soon as he entered. There were no lights open and he flinched upon hearing the light click of the closing door. He took a step forward and yelped in surprise when a pair of arms was wrapped around him. He did not say anything and stood up straight to regain his cool composure. Regardless of his external appearance, his heart was racing fast which caused him to be stiffer than usual. He inhaled a sharp breath as he closed his eyes.

A shiver went up his spine as he felt a warm blow on his neck.

The one-sided hug wasn't too tight, however to the blue haired male, it felt suffocating.

Kuroko did not move, he feared that he'll have another painful red mark on his wrist and so he simply stood there like a statue.

" _ **Tetsuya**_ …"

He knows this voice. It's very familiar that it made him feel a little giddy but on the other hand unpleasant memories crossed his mind.

" _ **Answer me**_ …"

Was a he a fool? Kuroko was sure that being an official the other person was, he had a clear understanding of the rules and yet why did he desire for an answer?

"… _**Look at me**_."

The red haired male had a hand caress the other's cheek and slowly moved his head sideways to face him. Red and golden hues shined in the darkness. Kuroko was mesmerized but such radiant beauty. He felt himself getting lost in the other's beautiful colours however there was a light sense of nostalgia that hit his realization.

Red and golden, once mixed they were like the colour of the sky once the sun sets. The colour of the sky he admired so dearly.

Kuroko bit his lower lip as he concealed his words. Fear and hesitation welled up in his heart as he was debating whether or not to speak.

" _ **Please**_ …"

Sadness and pent up frustration was evident in those mismatched eyes. Kuroko felt as if the sunset was being slowly taken by another world, warm colours feeling cold emotions; Kuroko could feel himself opening his mouth to speak when the other's lips locked with his.

Slow and warm, Kuroko felt the soft lips of the red haired male. Instinctively he closed his eyes, however it did not change anything much for there was no light anywhere. Akashi felt the other male's lips and he couldn't ask for anything else. His lips were a little chapped however some chap stick could help.

"Akashi-kun…"

He winced in pain when a red line was drawn on his wrist making it four red lines. Just one more warning and he'll be killed by the executioner, perhaps it wasn't so bad—if he had already had what he wanted then what was there to ask for?

Akashi tightened his arms around the smaller boy as he buried his face on the other's neck. He inhaled his scent and oh how he felt himself falling unconscious to such a sweet smell.

" _I can't see you… I want to see you…"_

Kuroko simply stayed silent as he heaved a heavy breath. Trembling slender fingers reached out to hold the arms wrapped around him as he exhaled a shaky breath, he gritted his teeth to prevent tears from falling.

" _I hate you, I hate you…"_

Why did it have to be in this world?

Was there ever a meaning behind this misery?

Kuroko couldn't tell but if he pursued in continuing this conversation he knew he'd be making a huge mistake, however if he does back away it'd be as if his action was bigger than a mistake. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to believe.

To follow his heart or to follow the rules?

No words were exchanged yet tears fell from both pairs of eyes. Soft whimpering and sobbing filled the silent and dark room.

Tonight, they shall exchange sweet silence—sweet, sweet, despairing silence.

So let us mourn for them and bid our best wishes for the catastrophic couple.

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Baby blue hues met red and golden ones._

 _On the day they met, everything was suddenly more tragic._

 _The dull skies matched the monotone environment._

 _It was so tragic they wished they were never born._

— ( 赤黒. )

Morning came and the day of the execution has begun.

A man with blue hair kneeled on the ground as he had his head bowed down.

He did not move, he did not shake—he did not fear what was coming for him.

Dying was so much better than living in a world where communication was forbidden.

This world was not peaceful, it was dangerous—it was malicious.

Those who believe this world will bring a better future were wrong—so very wrong.

With both hands cuffed behind his back he simply kneeled there as he waited for his death.

"I don't regret it…" he gave a small smile as he looked up at the faceless officials. He couldn't see their faces for they were wearing masks but he knew they weren't bad people. "Not even an ounce of regret for what I've done."

He let out a relieved sigh as he glanced at his wrist where five red lines were evident.

The officials stood there, silent and in awe.

There were only three kinds of people that they saw when they were to be executed. First were those who are filled with rage; they would tell that everything in this world is a mess and it'd be better if this world was destroyed. Second were those who were silent yet their presence was so melancholic. Regret was evident in their presence however they had wished for this more than anyone and lastly those who had a smile on their faces. There was not even an ounce of regret in their hearts; there was no sadness—over what they have done but only sadness towards the world. This boy belonged to the last category, and the officials have always admired that kind of people.

Seconds later a new official arrived. He held a sword in his right hand, he wore a black mask and a tattered onyx coloured cloak. Once he had appeared in the scene he stared down at the boy with blue hair who had his head down.

There was a few seconds of silence when he reached out to his own mask with his left hand and slowly removed it.

" **A-Akashicchi?!"**

" **Akashi? Why are you removing your mask?!"**

" _Akashi…?"_

Kuroko couldn't look up for it was forbidden to look up when the executioner has arrived but he felt his heart stop when he heard the familiar name.

"Tetsuya. We meet again."

His tone was melancholic yet there was a hint of relief in his tone. Kuroko couldn't help but look up. His eyes widened in shock when he made eye contact with familiar mismatched hues.

He kneeled down and stared into Kuroko's blue eyes. With his free hand he cupper the other's cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

A silent kiss they shared that meant they would part.

No words were exchanged afterwards but Kuroko smiled. If it meant that he'd die by his lover's hand then it was alright. He bowed his head once more and Akashi stood up and raised his sword.

" _ **Goodbye, my love."**_

He stabbed the bow with his long sword; blood splattered everywhere that it dirtied Akashi's face. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes as he smiled.

"Wait for me, in another world."

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Hey Akashi-kun, have you ever wondered if there was a world where communication wasn't allowed?_

 **Certainly not.**

 _Have you ever wondered if words were not allowed?_

 **I would defy it.**

 _If that was a rule, what would you do?_

 **I'll hold your hand and I'll let our hearts speak.**

 _Akashi-kun, that's so cliché._

 **Isn't silence so much louder?**

 _You're right._

— ( END. )


End file.
